YOU'RE WHAT?
by Loved by Pyramus
Summary: Umm... Please don't kill me... There's gonna be babies! Whose though? Hmm... Vote for random stuff!
1. You just mad 'cause ya ain't mah dad!

Lord, Please Save The Women   
  
By Akurei   
  
Kurt was very surprised when he found that the bathroom was taken. It was 3 A.M. and he wanted to take a shower. He always took early showers. His fur needed time to dry in the mornings. So he got up to take a shower. When he found the first bathroom taken by a vomiting Jean he was a little concerned but let it pass. He moved on to the next bathroom. It was occupied by a vomiting Kitty. He comforted the poor sick Kitty before moving on to the next bathroom. There he found a vomiting Ororo. He comforted her too and went back to see if Jean had vacated the first bathroom. She had. Rogue was now vomiting in it. He finally finished comforting poor sick Rogue before going to the second bathroom again and finding it open. Kurt quickly showered so he wouldn't hold up the bathroom if someone else needed to vomit. "Logan's cooking vasn't zat bad..."   
  
~*~   
  
"Mr. McCoy... I don't feel good... I, like, just got done barfing up my dinner." Kitty said as she entered the imfermary holding her poor stomach. She looked back down at it. "And I'm still not any skinnier." She added. Infact she looked possibly larger. She looked around the room and found Ororo, Jean, and Rogue each laying on separate beds. "You too?" Jean asked. "Yeah." Kitty said and laid down on another bed. Hank came back out with four empty cups and handed Kitty one along with Rogue, Ororo, and Jean. "What are these for?" Kitty asked. He explained. "Oh. Dang." She said. Ororo went to the bathroom first.  
  
~*~   
  
"So... How long until you realize it's just food poisoning and give us some meds?" Kitty asked. "Shut up. Yer voice is loud." Rogue groaned. "And all tha white's givin me a headache." She added. "I'm afraid I can't give you any medication without renueing your physicals. Your blood samples should be done in a minute." Hank said. "And the urine samples should be done now." He said and heard a timer ding. "Ya use a timer?" Rogue asked. Hank just smiled at the cranky females and went in the back. He came back out with a few printouts. He reajusted his glasses as he was reading them and suddenly gasped. His jaw hit the floor. He flipped to the next one and his jaw possibly went further. The cycle repeated with the next to. He dropped his glasses before looking at them. "Y-y-y-ou're... Pregnant!"   
  
~*~   
  
"Bu-bu-but tha's no' even physicaly possible f'r me!!!" Rouge cried. "I know, but all four of you are 3 months pregnant. can't explain it but it's-" "Yer machine must be busted cause not only am Ah a virgen, but Ah'm also NOT PHYSICALLY CAPABLE!!!" Rogue screamed. Jean was crying. "I'm a virgen too!" She cried. "Me too!!!" Kitty started crying too. Everyone looked at Ororo. "Umm... I wasn't with anyone 3 months ago." She said simply. "Eww." Kitty said and just went back to crying.   
  
"If you'd like I can give you all ultrasounds." He suggested, scared by the 2 crying women and 1 PO'ed one. Ororo was calm. Actually she wanted children. It'd be nice to have a husband first but she could settle. "Do it. Ah will prove ta ya tha' Ah am NOT pregnant!" Rogue screamed. It was about 6 o' clock in the morning and they were all sleepy, queasy, and high strung.   
  
~*~   
  
"Oh mah... It's a... BABY!" Rogue screamed. Indeed, it WAS a baby. "But how?" She asked. "You four could have been experimented on. I don't want you to tell anyone else and you're all off the team until we can figure out what we want to do to fix it." Hank said. Rogue's eyes widened and she stared fixedly at her baby. "No. Don't fix it. Find out why." She said and a hand touched the screen. "Just find out why..."   
  
~*~   
  
Kitty and Rogue sat crying in their room. "There has to be a father." Rogue said logically. "Of course. There has to be." Kitty said. "Who?" Rogue asked and stifled a sob. "I don't know." Rogue cried harder. "Don't worry, we'll find out." Kitty said. She held her poor sobbing friend and they both cried rocking back and forth...   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry. Had to do it. ^_^ Who's the father? Hmm... You won't find out till a ways down the line. Sorry!   
  
R/R   
  
~Akurei~ 


	2. Yumm, French fries

YOU'RE WHAT?   
  
Chp. 2 "Do Not Ask"  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own nothing! The characters all belong to Marvel. *Sob* I'M POOR!!! *Cry* //Piotra:// Can you just write? I'll cry for you. //Me:// Ok. *Walks in trailer* //Piotra:// We own nothing! *Cry*   
  
Note from Akurei taped to trailer door;   
  
Dear Everybody,   
  
I can't use the daddies you gave me! I'm sorry... I've got some good ideas though & I'm gonna use the daddies for pairings. Thanks for all the reviews! Can you help me out? To make up for not using the daddies I'm letting you all make up Rogue, Kitty, and Ororo's babies! I've got plans for Jean... BWAHAHAHA!!! Anywho, I need you to include the babies name, mother, last name (mother's last name, I don't know Kitty & Jean's) personality, favorite foods, etc... Oh, and mutations!!! Something simple. BE CREATIVE!!!   
  
~Akurei~  
  
PS: What are Jean and Kitty's last names?   
  
//Piotra:// Well, that was interesting... Ok, on with the story! (-:   
  
Chp. 2   
  
Do Not Ask   
  
~Written in Jean's perspective~   
  
'This can't be happened. It's-It's not possible. It's just- What am I going to do!? I'm supposed to be a leader! An example! What are they going to think!? What about when I start showing!? They'll kick me off the soccer team! I-Scott. What'll he think!? Oh, no, Scott! I-I have to tell him... To get it over with... He-He'll understand. Right?'   
  
Jean cleaned obsessively. It was a nervous habit of hers. The lamp shade she was dusted had already been cleaned twice. 'Oh, God, what am I going to do!?' She begged mentally before doing a third over of her room. It was too clean. Jean started crying. "It's not fair!" She whined & levitated a tissue over. She hastily blew her nose & chucked the tissue over. She hastily blew her nose & chucked the tissue at her empty trash bin.   
  
"I'm gonna need maternity clothes," Jean sighed, "and baby stuff... Diapers, pasifiers, bottle, clothes, a cradle..." She sobbed and looked around. "I'm gonna need a bigger room..." She muttered before replacing the shade & sitting on her bed. "Ice cream..." She decided before wiping her eyes and leaving. 'That's it... Ice cream...'   
  
~Ororo's P/O/V~   
  
Ororo Monroe flipped light heartedly through a baby name book. "Dustin, Jacob, Johnathan... Hmm... No. Maybe it'll be a girl..." She said before flipping to the girl section. 'I ca't wait...' She thought and smiled. "Jessica, Sandra, Jaimie..." She grinned. "Jaimie... I like that. Maybe if I have a boy he can be named Jamie." She thought aloud. "It's no name for a girl." She thought again before flipping back to the boy's section. She was stuck on a boy. "Oh, what a nice name..." She said & placed her finger delicately on a name. "That's it."   
  
~Rogue's P/O/V~   
  
'French fries are good. Very good...' Rogue thought & ate a few more. 'Me, a motha? Neva. It ain't gonna happen.' She thought and finished the magic fries. (Magic fries; they make the world go 'round.) Suddenly a lullaby popped up in Rogue's head. "La la la..." She hummed before mentally slapping herself. "No! No way am Ah gonna fall fer no baby! Ah ain't havin' it." She muttered. "Ah'll get an obortion." She added and magically pulled more fries out of the oven. 'Wait... If-If Ah have an obortion... Ah might neva have anotha babe... But I always told Irene Ah'd have a girl. Ah'd have a girl and name her-"   
  
~Kitty's P/O/V~   
  
(PS: P/O/V stands for Point Of View.)   
  
"Kitty, are you ok?" Kurt ased cautiously as he walked up behind her. "No. I'm really not." She said and stared off in space. She was laying on the couch with a hand on her stomach. "Still queasy?" He asked when he noticed her gently rubbing her stomach. "Yeah, that's it." She said and rolled off the couch. 'A mother...' She thought & walked to the kitchen. In all honesty, she was still queasy so she decided to test that myth about saltines...   
  
~*~ End of Chapter ~*~   
  
So, how'd ya like it!? I can't do much else w/out baby stuff! R/R! I SWEAR I'll honor most of your ideas! I might tweak a few though... Anywho, I need names! HELP!?   
  
Poll- What foods should each of them be addicted to!?   
  
~Akurei~   
  
//Piotra:// AND ME!   
  
//Me:// Ok, fine...   
  
~Akurei & Piotra~ 


	3. Damn pickles!

YOU'RE WHAT?   
  
Chp 3... or 4...   
  
Disclaimer- I own diddly. Marvel owns all of the characters, powers, and the institute. I OWN THE TWO EXTRA BATHROOMS THOUGH!!! Bwahahaha! ^_^   
  
Author's notes;   
  
There won't be any babies in this chappy, so sorry. By bestest friend, Jaimie, (I wuff you!) wrote the most kiss-@$$ review I've ever read so if any of you want to witness bad acting at work; (j/k) you can check it out. It's pretty funny actually! (No offence; you know I loved it!) Umm... A whole pant-load of people reviewed! It's awesome! I'm still taking suggestions for babies! I need more on Ororo's baby though. Oh, and baby's powers. I need lots of those. That's the most important; an entire character's personality can be centered around it; so send me lots! Please?   
  
Ok, well, this'll be set about a month later. They're all 4 months pregnant, for those of you who are counting down till baby time, and the girls are dealing. No one's been told about the babies though.   
  
Umm... Oh! I found, well actually Jaimie found it, but it's an awesome site! Check it out; www.arcana.keenspace.com/archives.htm because it's got an awesome plot and great graphics! Umm... Thanks to all my reviewers; I'll get review responses out there A.S.A.P! Of course, for me, that might take a bit... Umm... Oh! Jaimie gets to visit me December 20th! I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it; I'm about to loose control and I think I like it! *Singing* //Piotra:// *Singing* I'm too sexy for my pants... *Strips* //Me:// 0.0 Umm... I'm gonna write now... Yeah...   
  
Chp. 3   
  
Deoxyribonucleic Acid (DNA)   
  
(Yes, it's spelled right!)   
  
(A/N: This is set 1 month later. They're 4 months pregnant. Rogue's POV.) We tore up the kitchen. There wasn't a scrap of sausage left after Ororo finished her breakfast. I, somehow, ripped through every spud (redneck talk for potato) in the mansion. No chip was left uneaten. Kitty consumed every drop of milk and juice; leaving poor Evan without his much loved milk. Jean, strangely enough, seemed to have a craving for chicken. There was no more chicken. By far, I think the worst thing was that I couldn't fit in my pants.   
  
My pants, which I had been stuffing myself in lately, had ripped that morning. I was mad. My stomach had grown. A lot. Earlier, I just looked permanently bloated, but now I was getting fat. 'Pregnancy sucks.' I thought and opened the fridge. 'Hmm... Pickles...' I grabbed the Dill pickle jar and twisted the lid as hard as I could. It wouldn't open. I was hungry. My baby was really hungry. It wanted pickles. I was getting the pickles. I twisted again in a vain attempt to force it open. No such luck. The little glass jar only squeaked as my hands slipped. 'Crap.' I put my shirt over the lid and used the material to twist it. It wouldn't open. I was getting mad. "Stupid glass jar! Open, damn you!" I cried and, in a fit of hormonal pregnant chick rage, threw it against the wall. It shattered. I cussed loudly and in multiple languages.   
  
I grabbed a mop out of the closet/extra pantry and wet a small rag. I was VERY mad. Pissed even. I wiped off the wall and moved to clean up the glass and puddle of pickles and vinegar on the floor. I wiped up the edge, grabbing the trash can, and started dropping pickles in. I wanted these pickles...   
  
"Ouch!" I cut myself on a large piece of glass and my blood dripped from the cut, mixing with the vinegar. Eww. It looked horrible. Yuck. I gagged. 'I'm gonna be sick...' I thought and stared at the blood. Sure enough, I felt my stomach twist and the bile rising in my throat. The bathroom better be empty. I ran.   
  
~*~ Ororo's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
"Who could be the father?" I asked Hank. We were having tea in the garden. "We won't know until the baby's born. Even then, we'd need to have the DNA of the father in our data banks." He said. "The chances of finding him will be slim to none." He added. I sighed. "I thought as much."   
  
~*~ Kitty's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
"Oh... my... GOD!!!" I cried once again as I found another one of my beautiful blouses made me look fat. "Being pregnant sucks..." I muttered and started my search anew. After about 5 minutes of searching I was enlightened. "Black." I said quietly and ran to Rogue's closet. The search for slimming clothes goes on...   
  
~*~ Jean's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" I screamed over the phone. "You've been getting slower, and you completely blew the game last week. I'm sorry, but we've got to remove you from the team." The coach said. "But..." "But nothing! Your grades have been slipping too. It was only a matter of time before you got a D." She said. "But I can't-" "Look, I'm sorry, but you don't qualify anymore." She said. Her voice softened. "Honey, do you have anything you need to tell me? I noticed your stomach growing a little too quickly. If you're pregnant, you should really tell someone. You're gonna need a doctor." She said. I cried. "I'm sorry! I'll be fine though; I've got a good doctor..." I hung up the phone quickly. I ran back to my room and fell on the bed sobbing. 'Ha, what a joke, the star soccer player, captain of the team, kicked off.'   
  
TBC   
  
So, do you like? I'm going to go by months I think. Umm... More Kitty and Jean stuff coming! I'm going to add some romance too! ^_^ The sparks will fly next chappy! Remember, I need the baby's powers A.S.A.P!!! Review responses coming! Ja ne!  
  
R/R   
  
~Akurei & Piotra (who I [reluctantly] shoved clothes on.)~  
  
Ps: All of this made possible by the much needed kick in the @$$ given to me by... Somebody who promised my a life-sized Remy LeBeau poster. Thanks! *Kisses Remy poster repeatedly* //Piotra:// D*mn, he IS sexy! //Reviewers:// *Facefault* T_T 


	4. ROMANCE!

YOU'RE WHAT?   
  
Chp 4  
  
Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing, de nada, zip, ziltch, etc... Everything in this story except for the plot, babies to be, and 2 extra bathrooms belong to Marvel. Ok? Good. Read on.   
  
Author's Notes,   
  
YAY! ROMANCE!!! Yep, you guessed it! I promise to make this chappy as long as it takes to put some stinkin' Romance in it! For those of you keeping track; this will be my longest chappy so far on THIS story, so I hope you enjoy. Yes! Miracles do happen! //Piotra:// Uh huh, yeah, sure. *Buffs nails* //Akurei (Me) :// *Smacks him upside the head* DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE AND STOP CRITISIZING ME!!! //Piotra:// *Shocked sweatdrop* Umm... Sorry... (Whispers) Damn she's cranky when she's on her period... //Akurei:// Damn skippy, now get to work! It's one month later! They're 5 months pregnant!  
  
(For those of you that are thouroghly confused, anything with *'s around them are actions; so when it says, *Gets smacked with meat tenderizer,* then you know that poor Piotra just got clobbered by a large meat tenderizer. Thank you for your time.)   
  
Chp. 4   
  
Damn cat...   
  
~*~ Jean's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
(5 Months Pregnant)   
  
I hate my baby. It's evil. I can feel it. I don't know how, but I can just feel that it wants to hurt me. The baby scares me. Sometimes I'll try to talk to it mentally, to see if it's really evil, and I can't. It hurts me. No, no it doesn't. It hurts the baby. When the baby hurts it moves, and when it moves and kicks and screams I can feel it. I can feel pain, like it's grabbing at my insides and pulling tight. This baby is evil, sent here to punish mutants for living, or me for... Something. What did I do? I don't want the baby. I want it gone. I want an obortion.   
  
I stared at my ceiling mutely. I felt the baby kick at me and jumped up. When I saw past my fear. I saw the baby. It wanted to kill me. I got mad and floated up out of my bed. It scared the baby and he writhed. I know it's a boy. It has to be. I just know it. A little red paper clip floated over to me. That's wierd. I didn't call it. Maybe I'm loosing my touch. Or maybe... "Oh no you don't! That's mine! You can't have it!" I cried and hit my belly gently, just enough to startle the baby. The paper clip dropped. I smirked. "That's it? That's the big thing? You don't scare me! Can I scare you???" I grinned and starting swirling things around the room.   
  
My desk, chair, bed, dresser, books, pencils, bookbag, and just about everything else in the room suddenly flew up into the air and began to circle around me like a small tornado. I giggled insanely when I felt the pain and knew the baby's fear. I heard a crash and turned behind me to find my magnetic bulliton board, smashed against the wall, in 2 pieces. I must have lost concentration. I heard more crashes and turned to see several other things colide with the walls. A small pen shot through the wall and only the tip poked out.   
  
Scott ran in the door quickly. I was startled and my bedside table crashed into the door when he entered. He ducked out of the way of a flying Geometry book and I let go, sending all of the floating dibrees falling to the ground and landing with a crash. The baby was mad. He screamed and grabbed at me until I fell too, luckily onto my bed, and doubled over in pain as far as I could bend with such a large, and growing, gut.   
  
"Ah! Stop! D*mn you, monster, stop!!!" I cried. Scott ran over, nearly tripping on some well placed shoes, and rapped his arms around her quickly. "Jeanny, what's going on? What's wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him, so kind and honest. "I-I can't..." I muttered. The demon twisted and I let out a light scream. Scott looked like he was the one in pain. "Come on, Jeanny, you can tell me. You can tell me anything!" He looked so sweet and sencear... I needed someone to tell. He loved me, right? He'd understand.   
  
"The... It's the baby... demon... growing in me... He hurts me..." I looked into his eyes-err... Sunglasses. He looked confused. "What? Huh? What's in you???" He demanded. "Scott... I'm pregnant..." His eyes wided. I could even tell through the shades. He turned sickly white, his face thinned, and he suddenly looked very old. Scott stood and staggered away from me. "No! No, you're supposed to understand! I-I need help, Scott!" I cried after him. He just stumbled over the shoes and left. I heard from Kurt later that he was found in the laundry room crying his eyes out. Guess who found him.   
  
~*~ Rouge's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
Scott was crying. I was fat. He was thin. I looked tanned compaired to him. Something was WAY off. "Hey, Scott, what's wrong?" I asked after a few moments. He turned to me slowly. His eyes were red and bloodshot and his tears had almost created a puddle on the floor. He opened his mouth and just let it hand for a moment before answering. "Jean... was cheating on me... I think it was Duncan. I'm going to kill him..." His eyes flashed like a mad mans and looked evil for once before another tear appeared and it faded.   
  
I was shocked. Not because it was shocking; the idea of Duncan and Miss I've-got-a-stick-up-my-*ss Grey getting together wasn't that unlikely, but because I knew she hadn't. In fact, she wouldn't shut up about Scott. "No she wasn't." I said calmly and stuffed my laundry in the washing machine. He cocked his head to the side looking puzzled. "What? How do you know? She's pregnant for God's sakes; we never made love." The fact that he could say those two words with a strait face amazed me.   
  
"I know." I said. Oh well, the cat had to leave the bag eventually. He jumped up. "How? How do you just KNOW???" He demanded. I turned to look at him. "Because we all are." I said calmly. He jumped back. "What the h*ll?!" He didn't believe me. I sighed and lifted my black shirt. I turned to the side so he could see the large bulge better. He jumped and his mouth hung open. I decided to explain.   
  
"Well, not ALL of us. Just the X-girls. Me, Ororo, Jean, and Kitty; all pregnant. We were artificially insiminated." I said slowly. I rubbed my tummy slowly. "I named her Iris, after Irene. In Greek myths Iris was the godess of the rainbow." I said slowly. Scott fidgetted. "Who-who-who's the dad?" He asked. I smiled. "No clue." I pulled my shirt back down and tended to my laundry. He didn't say much after that; just sat in the corner with his eyes closed. That was just fine with me.   
  
~*~ Kitty's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
"Umm... Hey Kurt, what cha doin'?" I asked as Kurt poked his head in my room. He grinned sheepishly. "Oh, nothing, I vust vanted to see if mine sweester vas 'ere." His accent had been thicker than usual since his trip back home for Christmas and it slurred a bit. "Naw, she went to go do some chores or something. I'm sure she'll be back in a minute. You wanna come in and, like, talk or something?" I might have sounded a bit too hopeful to make that offer offhanded, but hey, I was a hormonal chick who was going through 9 months of PMS without the MS.   
  
"Uhh... Shzure, vy not?" He came in and closed the door behind him. I smiled and scooted over on my bed to give him room. "So... How've you been?" I asked slowly as he sat. "Pretty bored, actually... What've you been up to, Keety?" His accent was barely audible, he was speaking so low. I giggled. "Eating! Lately I've just been so hungry! You wouldn't believe what I'd shovel in my mouth! This morning I almost, like, had sausages! And I'm a vegan!" She sounded very dissapointed and appauled at her behavior.   
  
Kurt laughed. "At least you are eating somezing! Ve feared you vould starve!" I had to laugh at that. Kurt was a pretty funny guy. A funny, nice, sweet, foreign guy who had no problem with my mutation, a cute accent, and abs that many guys would kill for and more girls would kill to own... I caught myself stairing at his chest. I jumped out of La La Land quickly. "Umm... Yeah, eating... Hey, you wanna go get burgers or something?" I asked casually. He grinned. "Zure! Vy not? Let's go!"   
  
~*~ Ororo's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
"Charles, I would like to request holowatches for the girls and myself. I think it would be better if no one else knew, and the holowatches could cover it." I asked slowly. Charles nodded. "That's an excellent idea. I'll have Hank make them immediately." He said and turned back to his paper. After a moment he looked back up. "I'm sorry, was there something else you needed?" He asked. "Yes. I would like some leave so I can visit my tribe. I want to tell them about the baby. They're my family." I said all of this slowly. He smiled softly. "That's a great idea. I'll give you a month." He said. I jumped. A month was more than I expected. "Thank you."   
  
~*~ Rouge's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
I sat underneath a large oak tree in the park with my book, an old romance set in New Orleans. I had been there since about a half hour after I told Scott. He seemed to be taking it well. My eyes traveled down the page slowly; taking in every tantalising word and swallowing it whole. It was nurishment, but not for the body, for the soul; I was hungry. I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't notice my visitor until he was inches from me.   
  
I looked up when the shadow blocked my view. Remy stood there smirking. "Ello, chere, and how is de petite belle?" He asked. He got a glance at my belly. 'Or maybe not so petite...' He thought. "Fine, thanks for asking, swamp rat." I said placidly. He shifted the weight on his legs and said, "It was Remy's pleasure, belle. So, what is a petite fille like de belle doin' out by herself when she wit' child?" I gasped.   
  
"How-how did you... You! You did it, didn't you!" I cried and jumped up. He frowned. "Did what, chere? Remy ain't made love to de belle, so why de belle tellin' Rem he did? Don't de chere know who de daddy o' her petite fille is?" He asked. "Umm... Not-not really..." I frowned. He sighed. "Oh. Well, sit down an' tell Remy how all dis done happened wit'out Rem's noin'." I sighed and sat. Maybe he could tell me something useful. Anyways, the cat was already out.  
  
TBC   
  
So, who do you think the daddys are now? Hmm??? Make a wild guess! Now, I need more help! I need three soccer balls, a duck, Prince Albert in a can, something that never walks but always runs, and 12 million gummi bears!!! If you need help, call me!   
  
Akurei-  
  
743-555-1265   
  
(Note: This is NOT a real phone # and calling will result in a big long distance bill and a person telling you that you're an idiot who didn't know that 555 wasn't a real area code.)  
  
R/R  
  
~ Akurei and Piotra (Who's too lazy to make an appearance.) ~   
  
PS: //Piotra:// I refuse to post more until I get 20 more reviews.   
  
PPS: //Akurei:// Ignore him, he doesn't do anything. But, he has a point. You don't HAVE to give me 20 more reviews, but lets just say that it might speed up my next update... Soooo.......  
  
HIT THIS BUTTON!!! 


	5. Cryingfullness

YOU'RE WHAT?   
  
Chap. 5  
  
Disclaimer- Everything belongs to Marvel except the plot, babies to be, and 2 extra bathrooms. Read on.   
  
Author's Notes,   
  
Ok! 20 Reviews! Yay! Umm... Well, I guess everyone owes this next chapter to Hipkid for getting me off my lazy rump. He or she must have reviewed 10 times! Sorry for the wait! Anywho, it's another month! They are now 6 MONTHS PREGNANT! This is the part where they're normally big old cows. After 6 months they kinda stop growing so very much. So, the cat's out! Lets see who knows!   
  
Chap. 5   
  
What's With the Baby Talk?   
  
~*~ Kitty's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
I can't believe it! I guess everyone knows now. After what Jean did I don't see how they couldn't. Not only are we walking cows, but now we're walking cows who the whole school thinks are insane! Granted, getting pregnant simultaneously, blaming it all on artificial insemination, and then... what Jean did... well, it could all make people talk.   
  
There was a knock at the door and Ororo came in with a look of deep depression on her face. She sat down on the bed next to me.   
  
"Kitty, I need to talk to you. The Professor sent me around to Rouge and you and I just... I don't want you to..." She let a tear slide down her cheek. "Child, please... Don't kill yourself over this like Jean did..." She said slowly. "Suicide is... It's... The baby's not so bad that you have to kill yourself. Charles told me that if you want an abortion..." She turned to me. "Then he'll get you one."   
  
My eyes widened. "I don't want an abortion! And I won't, like, kill myself. A few snickers and being dateless for a while is, like, no biggy compared to suicide or giving up my baby... It's mine. I want to have it..." I felt a few tears drop and land with a splat. Just like Jean. "I just don't see why Jean would rather kill herself than have hers!" I broke at that. Ororo sighed and held me while we cried. Jean's sudden suicide had everyone in tears. How could the strong leader we knew kill herself and her baby? It just didn't make since...   
  
~*~ Rouge's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
"Ello chere!" Remy called from his spot below my balcony. I looked down and smiled lightly.   
  
"Hey, Swamp Rat! What're ya doin' down there?" I asked, noticing the red roses in his grasp.   
  
"Rem jus' wanted to ask ze beautiful belle if she might come to dinner wit' him." He smiled and waved the roses above him.   
  
"Oh, just get yer butt up here 'fore it starts ta rain!" I said. After a minute of climbing the tree next to the balcony, he jumped from the closest limb onto the solid second story. It started to rain the second he did.   
  
"De chere must be an Ororo in trainin'! Ya timed de rain perfectly." He laughed and they walked into her room. Kitty was reminiscing in Jean's old bedroom.   
  
"The dark clouds mighta helped a bit." I replied before loosing my smile. "I guess you heard about Jean." I said.   
  
"Jumpin' ta 'er death... Yes, chere, Rem heard. Rem don' know why though..." He said before setting the roses down on the side table. "De belle won' follow Jean's example, right?" He said and gave me a hug. I tried to pull away, but the touch was comforting and his skin was covered so I left it.   
  
"O' course not! Why would Ah?" I asked as we separated.   
  
"Maybe because de belle gonna have a beb an' no bo?" He asked. He frowned. (Bo=boyfriend/man/husband) "No, de belle got a bo; Rem jus' ain't de daddy." He corrected himself. I smiled and blushed.   
  
"Thank ya, Rem." He smiled at the use of his nickname. "But Ah ain't gonna kill myself or this baby so ya ain't gotta worry so much. Anyways, I want the baby." I said and patted my stomach. Remy looked puzzled.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because. I might never be able to have another one. I mean, yeah, I could get artificially inseminated again, but the baby'd die. This one's strong though. It's been touching my insides for 5 months now and it's still alive and healthy..." I looked up at his handsome face. "I might actually be able to touch it." I explained. Remy looked like he understood. He stepped back before smiling again.   
  
"Dat's good, beb." He glanced at the clock. "But right now, Remy wants the two bebs ta go ta dinna wit' him. He got reservations an' if de belles don't hurry they gon' get they table stole." He smiled. I laughed.   
  
"Alright... Do I have to go as Mrs. LeBeau again?" I asked and started looking for a dress to wear.   
  
"Unless Mrs. LeBeau wants all de people ta look at de LeBeau's strange, yes." He laughed. I smiled. Our charade was fun anyways. I slid on the silver engagement band and wedding ring that Remy bought me. He bought the engagement ring without me and surprised me with it later, but we went together to get the wedding ring. It was fun tricking the jeweler into thinking we were engaged. We started arguing about whether our wedding would be held at midnight on Friday the 13th for 'good luck' and 'the master's blessing' or at sunset on Halloween for 'the spirit's approval'. The jeweler, who'd been hovering over us before the conversation, then decided to go sit down.   
  
"Ok, Mr. LeBeau, I guess we can play that way." I grinned and grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans and a flowing black maternity blouse from my closet before going into the bathroom to change. My gut was at full capacity and since everyone already knew we were pregnant I didn't wear the holowatch. Kitty was the only one who wore it. I walked out a few minutes later and finished dressing while talking to Remy.   
  
"How'd dat boy Scott take de red head's passin'?" Remy asked. Rogue frowned.   
  
"He went home. Moved out this mornin', actually. The first few days afta her death he didn't talk at all, but yes'erday he managed ta tell the Proffessa tha' he wanted ta go home. They threw 'im a g'dbye party but he jus' sat in the corner an' stared at the wall." I said slowly.   
  
"Rem figured he'd do sumthin' like dat." Remy replied. I sighed.   
  
"Yeah... Let's go."   
  
~*~ Ororo's P.O.V. ~*~  
  
Logan walked into the room with a frown. He looked over at me and I suddenly felt nervous.   
  
"Logan, what is it?" I asked. He looked at his feet before looking back up at me.   
  
"Umm... Well... The professor... He needs to talk to you, Stripes, and Kitty in the lab. He says it's important." He said slowly.   
  
"Alright. Can you get the girls?" I asked calmly and tried to force myself up without crushing my large gut. Logan held out a hand and offered it to me. I smiled and took it. He pulled and I was nearly thrown too far. He nodded and ran off to get the girls.   
  
"That is one strange man..." I muttered and continued on my way to the lab.   
  
~*~ The lab. No one's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
The professor and Hank both looked a bit on edge when Ororo walked in. She frowned and sat on a bed, suddenly anxious and worried. Kitty walked in a minute later and glanced around apprehensively. Rogue walked in and Ororo heard Logan growl. He walked in a few seconds later dragging Gambit by the scruff of his neck. Ororo smiled. At least that much hadn't changed. Rouge looked ruffled and about ready to slap Logan if he didn't let her date go within moments. But she restrained herself and sat on the hospital bed next to Ororo and Kitty joined her on the other side. The professor started his speech.   
  
"Miss Monroe, Miss Pride, Miss Rouge, I believe you all know of the unfortunate demise of Miss Jean Grey." Everyone nodded solemnly. "Yes, well... We, Hank and I, were able to obtain some of Miss Grey's baby's DNA and a blood sample. From this Hank was able to determine that Miss Jean Grey's baby had been a mutant from the moment the egg was fertilized. All of your babies are mutants too. Since this is true, it also means that the fathers are all mutants, because the mutant gene is passed through males." He said formally.   
  
"My baby's a mutant?" Rouge asked. She looked stunned.   
  
"Yes. We've also discovered the identity of the baby's father."   
  
"WHAT!?" All three mothers to be jumped up and shrieked. It was surprising how fast they could stand with such large guts. Charles winced at the tone.   
  
"Who is it!?" Ororo asked.   
  
"Do we all, like, have the same daddy?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Do we know 'im!?" Rouge demanded.   
  
"Now, girls, sit down. According to cerrebro you all have different fathers. The powers don't match for it to be the same one and, though I can't identify the powers at such a young age, I assure you--"   
  
"WHO IS IT!?" Rouge demanded. She looked over at Remy, who looked interested.   
  
The professor frowned before speaking. "It's... Magneto."   
  
TBC   
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm so evil!!! So, now that you know that the daddies are all different, mutants, and that's it, what do you think? Hmm? Well, give it a few more chapters and you just might know who each of them are!!! Umm... I need help with something. I already got Kitty's baby's power, but I need something for Rouge and Ororo! Jaimie! Hipkid! Other Reviewers! Help me out!   
  
R/R   
  
--Akurei and Piotra   
  
(Piotra's taking a nap... I HAVE THE LAZIEST MUSE ON THE PLANET!!!) 


	6. SURPRISE!

YOU'RE WHAT!?   
  
Chap. 6  
  
Disclaimer- I would if I could but I can't so I won't own X-Men: Evolution anytime soon. If I did, Jean would die more often... I'm sorry! I'm a Jean hater! No offence, but she just rubs me wrong. With barbed wire.   
  
Author's Notes,   
  
"Hey!!! I just tallied up the baby descriptions and since I didn't get too many I melted them together and came up with a recipe for disaster!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! Anywho, I've taken ONLY names that you, as reviewers, have given me... Except for Ororo's baby, Jamie, and Rogue's baby, Iris. I took middle names from the reviewers though! And Kitty's baby! Anywho, I figured I'd put out a few more chapters before taking another 2 week break! ^_^ Don't ya love me? I'll probably post this about 4 days after chap. 5. Oh, and if you haven't read chapter five then make sure you do! I put it up 1-24-04 and took off the review responses so I could have it look normal. So instead of making it chap. 6, it's chap. 5. ^_^ Everyone's 7 MONTHS PREGNANT. Ok, bye!   
  
--Akurei  
  
7 MONTHS PREGNANT!!! One month later...   
  
Chap. 6   
  
Surprise!!!   
  
~Rogue's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
Bahumbug. That's all I can say. It's officially my birthday today and no one seems to care! No one except for Kitty and Miss Monroe has even said Happy Birthday! I mean, I know I'm kinda distant, but they could at least TRY to be nice today! Grr... This sucks... I went back to writing down what I thought my baby's power would be and suddenly felt sick.   
  
"Oh no..." I mumbled before pulling my wide load up and rushing to the bathroom. I soon relieved myself of my morning sickness by barfing out all of my lunch.   
  
"Why do they call it mornin' sickness if it lasts all day!?" I demanded. It was already 12:04 and I had just starting trying to guess Iris's power because I was bored. I cleaned my mouth out and brushed my teeth again before leaving my room.   
  
"Ya know, ya gonna kill me one a these days." I told my stomach. I received a kick in response. I grinned.   
  
"Brat..." I joked and rubbed my tummy a bit before walking down the stairs one by one, trying not to fall on my face. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I ran into Kurt trying to guide Miss Monroe and Kitty towards the stairs. Kitty was blushing and I noticed her hand linked to his. He saw me and gulped.   
  
"H-Hello, mine svitster. Ve vere vondering if you vould join us for lunch." He said nervously. I looked over the situation. Something was up...   
  
".....sure....." I replied and noticed the look of relief on Kurt's face. He smiled and led the 3 pregnant chicks into the dinning room.   
  
"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone cried and the 3 jumped a few feet in the air with surprising speed. A large banner covered the wall.   
  
~Baby Shower! Happy Birthday, Rogue!~  
  
I gasped and noticed the large WALL of brightly wrapped gifts in the corner and the 2 cakes on a table next to it. The table had been pushed into the other corner and food covered it. Chairs lined up around it and around 30 people stood around them and starting hugging them.   
  
"Happy Birthday!"   
  
"Hey, Kitty, do you like the baby shower idea?"   
  
"Ororo, I'm so glad you could join us!"   
  
"Rogue! Where'd you go!? Hey Rogue! Happy Birthday!"   
  
"Happy baby shower!"   
  
"Hey Stripes, ya didn't think I'd forget, did ya?"   
  
"You look lovely! Oh, Kitty, we've missed you!" I turned and saw Kitty's parents embracing her. Kitty looked surprised and in awe. I glanced around and almost immediately found who I was looking for.   
  
Remy walked up to me smoothly and enveloped me in a hug. He kissed my hair and backed a step back before saying, "De belle don' look too surprised ta see Rem here. Maybe dat cause she knew he wouldn't miss it for da world?" He grinned slyly.   
  
"Ah hope ya wouldn't. If ya did, Ah might jus' have ta kill ya..." I gave him a hug and grinned.   
  
"Would Rem be tortured first?"   
  
"Maybe..."   
  
"Rem gon' have ta rememba ta miss one o' dese t'ings. The killin' be worth it." He grinned lecherously. I punched his arm playfully and we sauntered over to the punch hand in gloved hand.   
  
~*~ Kitty's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
I can't believe Professor X actually told my parents about my pregnancy! I figured mom would flip but apparently she didn't! Since there was no guy to blame, dad didn't either. According to mom, since they weren't too poor to take care of it and since I didn't have sex before getting married (also because mom was too excited about grandkids to demand an abortion) I was allowed to keep my baby!   
  
"So, what'd you guys name your babies?" Evan asked the three of us. Everyone grew quiet and waited for the announcement.   
  
"Umm... Well... I guess I can say... I want to name it Dianna Belle Pryde if it's a girl... and Daniel Alexander Pryde if it's a boy..." I said nervously. Everyone turned and clapped.   
  
"What about you, Aunty O?" Evan asked. Ororo smiled lightly.   
  
"I planned to name my baby Jamie David Monroe if it's a boy and Ivy Anne Monroe if it's a girl." Everyone clapped again. They all turned to Rouge.   
  
"Iris Samantha Darkholme." She said bluntly. The crowd waited expectantly for the boy's name.   
  
After a minute Evan asked, "What about if it's a boy?"   
  
"She's not." Eyebrows all across the room raised.   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"I just do." She said plainly and hoped the many staring faces would go away. Someone clapped and then conversation continued.   
  
"De belle don' know somethin' Rem don't, does she?" Gambit asked. She grinned.   
  
"I called Irene a few months ago. She had a vision the next day and called me. She said I was going to have a healthy baby girl." Rouge gave his hand a squeeze and drug him out of my line of vision.   
  
I smiled and felt a box being shoved into my hands. I looked down and saw a pretty blue box in my grasp. Kurt had given it to me. He blushed and stood there waiting for me to open it. I examined it a second before opening it. Inside sat a box of saltines and a baby bib with "Kitty's Kitten" written on it in a pretty blue color. There was a knitted picture of a little yellow kitten playing with a ball of string under the writing. I looked up at him with a grin.   
  
"Oh, Kurt! It's, like, so cute!" I squealed and swallowed him in a hug. He blushed an even bluer shade.   
  
"Thank ya, Keety! Mine mudder heard about ze party and vanted me to say hi for her. She sent ze crackers." He explained randomly. It looked like he was having trouble finding the right words.   
  
"Tell her I said thanks!" I smiled and took the bib out to admire. It was so soft... I ran the smooth material through my fingers and looked up to see he'd disappeared.   
  
~*~ Ororo's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
"The girls appear to be having fun." I told Professor Xavier and sipped on some punch.   
  
"Yes. I just wish you'd remember that this is your party too." He smiled. I frowned.   
  
"I'm enjoying myself. Don't you worry about it." I tried to tell him. He didn't seemed convinced.   
  
"Hmm... Well, maybe you'll like my present more than this party." He said and pulled out a manila folder. I raised an eyebrow and opened it. Inside was a sketch of my room. I looked it over and turned to the next page. It was a picture of my room being increased one room size and a sun roof being added. A cradle and various baby stuff sat in the increased space.   
  
"I plan to do it to you, Rogue, and Kitty's rooms. It seems that since Jean and Scott have left we have extra rooms on the left side of each of theirs. We shifted some things to move one of the vacant rooms to right next to you. Logan had to move, but he says that his new room across from yours is more comfortable and it faces the sunrise so he can wake up when he wants to without an alarm." Xavier smiled at my awe.   
  
"You..."   
  
"I've already ordered you and Rogue's baby's cradles. I haven't decorated yours yet because I'm not sure what gender it will be, but Rogue's I did in light yellow because she can't stand pink. I just surprised her. When you have the baby I'll be sure to order it. I also purchased a baby changing table for you and this adorable baby play pin I found at the baby store downtown. I just love babies." He explained excitedly.   
  
"I can't believe it! Charles, thank you! This is... It's wonderful!" I cried and gave him a sudden hug. It was difficult but I managed.   
  
"It was no problem! I recently came into some money when my stock shot up and I sold my shares. I just needed something to invest it in." He said. "And I feel responsible for this whole mess." I gasped.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because if you hadn't have all been under my care at the time I'm sure none of you would be in this situation." He said slowly.   
  
"Oh, Charles! It's not as if you forced us to join you. We were all here willingly. Anyways, I always wanted a child to call my own and I never thought I'd get the chance to have one, seeing as how I'll be too old to have one in less than 10 years. Rogue wouldn't give up her baby for the world. And I'm sure Kitty loves hers too much to loose it." I assured him.   
  
"Yes, but Jean..." He looked on the verge of tears.   
  
"Jean... I know she was your favorite, but you shouldn't blame yourself for her death. She made the choice. You didn't." I told him and gave him another hug before handing him back his papers. "Thank you, Charles. I love the plans. Please, don't beat yourself up over Jean. She wouldn't want you to..." I stood slowly and left him there to ponder my words.   
  
TBC   
  
So, what do ya think? I don't really like this chapter much. It sucks, but it's necessary for the rest of the story. Sorry for such a bad chapter! *Cry...* Anywho, do you like the names? I spent 20 minutes trying to put names together that made sense. Did I do good? R/R   
  
--Akurei & Piotra   
  
I think Piotra died.   
  
//Piotra:// Zzzzzzzz... *Snore* 


	7. Did it load?

YOU'RE WHAT!?   
  
Chap. 7   
  
Disclaimer- I wish I owned X-Men: Evolution, but alas, I do not... I envy Marvel...   
  
Author's Notes,   
  
Yay! I wrote 3 chapters in 2 days! I just feel so inspired! YAY!!! Anywho, it's a month later! They are 8 MONTHS PREGNANT!!! Wow... Anywho, I'm gonna put the craving Hiei Obsessed suggested in it. Magneto shows up in this one and he's more like the one in the movie than in the cartoon. Sorry! Now, TigerStorm had a question for me. He or she said:   
  
"What's with the Magneto thing? I don't get it. If they all have different baby's daddies then why'd the prof. just say "it's Magneto", if before he said that they had different dads? Did I miss something?"   
  
I'm so sorry, TigerStorm! Actually, the 3 pregnant chicks were asking who JEAN'S baby's daddy was. I might not have written that clear enough. Sorry! I would have written this in the last chapter but I didn't see your review until after I wrote that! So, as a recap for everyone who's confused:   
  
They each have different baby's daddies.   
  
The babies are all mutants.   
  
Jean's baby was the spawn of Magneto.   
  
The prof. was able to tell them, using cerebro, that all of the baby's were genetically different so he didn't suspect the same father for each of them.   
  
AND-   
  
I'm an idiot. ^_^ Sorry! Maybe I can clear it up a bit in this chapter!   
  
+++ Telepathic Communication... +++   
  
8 MONTHS PREGNANT! One month later...   
  
Chap. 7   
  
Seafood Salad... Yummy!   
  
~*~ Xavier's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
"Charles, what do you want?" Magneto asked. He sat down in the large leather chair across from my desk boredly.   
  
"To talk to you." I said calmly, despite my excitement. Finally he was here! After giving me the run around for months he gave in to my request to speak with him.   
  
"I know that, Charles!" He laughed and his booming voice filled my study.   
  
+++ Rogue, Ororo, and Kitty! I need to see you in my study! +++ I called telepathically. "Of course..." I muttered and shuffled the medical reports on my desk.   
  
"Alright. What do you wish to speak with me about? I'm sure you didn't bug me for a month to have tea."   
  
"Two months, actually..." I grumbled. "And I did not call for tea. I wish to speak with you about a student of mine and ask you if you're actually so sick that you'd do this to her." I said and held up a picture of Jean while pregnant. Magneto looked at it and laughed.   
  
"You've got to be kidding!" He said and his laughter filled the room once again. He leaned in. "I assure you, Charles, I have no interest in this child of yours. Perhaps you should blame one of the males at the institute." He laughed again and sat back in his chair.   
  
"Magneto! Do NOT toy with me! She was artificially inseminated and the baby contained your DNA!" I snapped.   
  
"Liar! Is this some kind of game of yours Charles? Where is this girl? I'd like to speak with her." Magneto said with a sour look of malice on his face.   
  
"You can't." I said, venom dripping from my words. "She's dead."   
  
"Died in childbirth?" He asked.   
  
"No, she committed suicide because of you. She couldn't handle having the baby and jumped to her death. We did a DNA test on the dead baby's skin tissue and found your DNA. The baby also, according to Jean's diary, was able to float things. She listed everything the baby floated." I handed him Jean's diary entree.   
  
"Pens, bras, earrings, paperclips, a computer mouse, hair ties, a camera... Is the child's ability to make women's underclothing float in the air supposed to mean something to me?" Magneto asked.   
  
"Grr... All of those items contain metal of some sort! The child had your powers!" I cried. Magneto frowned.   
  
"I don't believe you. This woman did not jump to her death, she was not pregnant with my child, and you have become a liar!" He jumped up and turned. He stopped when he saw Ororo, Kitty, and Rogue all standing in the doorway. He gasped when he saw their inflated stomachs.   
  
"Professa? What's he doin' here?" Rogue asked angrily.   
  
"They... I... No! I didn't do it! I have too many brats already! Why would I???" He turned back around and asked me.   
  
"Hmm... I didn't think so. But just incase, I'll need to look into your memories to see what you were doing 8 months ago." I said.   
  
"No! You will not look into my memories!" He insisted.   
  
"It's the only way to prove your innocence."   
  
"I can't trust-- Ugh!" He was cut off my Rogue's ungloved hand catching his throat. She held on for several seconds before letting go and collapsing into the chair. She looked dizzy and disoriented but started picking through the memories.   
  
"8... months ago he was tryin' ta build... a workin' tank from tin foil... there ain't any memories of... this..." Rouge said slowly.   
  
"Thank you, Rogue." I said, surprised by her plan.   
  
"No prob..."   
  
~*~ Ororo's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
(2 Hours Later)   
  
"A little to the left." I told Logan. He was helping me move all of the baby stuff into the left side of my room. After it'd been extended Xavier brought the bassinette he bought for the baby in and had it dressed in a creamy tan color. Then he said it didn't look right empty and placed a little stuffed bear in it. The students in the institute pooled their money together and got each of the expecting mothers a dresser for the baby's clothes. They were made of a beautiful lightwood and matched my bassinette perfectly. I went out and bought some beautiful baby clothes last week and laid them carefully in the dresser.   
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Logan groaned and moved the dresser a bit more to the left. "Where do you want the diaper thingy?" He asked and gestured to the baby-changing table, which was already holding diapers, wipes, and baby powder. A tan cushion lay on the top and everything was ready for the baby.   
  
"Right there." I smiled and pointed. He moved it while trying not to knock any diapers off. I couldn't move the new furniture into place last night but decided to put everything up anyways. I smiled when he dropped it into place and surveyed my room. Plants lined the balconies. (I was given another balcony when they knocked down the wall.) The bed was covered in the same shade of tan as the bassinette and the curtains matched. With all of the windows and the sunroof open the room was airy and clean and I had a sudden urge to sing. I restrained myself, thankfully.   
  
"That it?" Logan asked.   
  
"Yes. That should be all. Thank you, Logan." I smiled. He just huffed and left my room.   
  
~*~ Rogue's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
"A lil bit more blue cheese..." I muttered as I fixed my salad.   
  
"What's dat, chere?" Remy asked and gestured to the dish I was preparing.   
  
"This, dear swamp rat, is a seafood salad with freshly boiled shrimp, crisp lettuce, carrots, banana slices, grilled fish, blue cheese, and nuts." I listed off the ingredients and added more blue cheese.   
  
"Shrimp? Grilled fish? Banana? Nuts? De belle makin' a salad or a buffet?" Remy asked. I laughed.   
  
"Hey, Ah didn't ask to have strange cravings! Ah just got 'em an' now Ah gotta put up with 'em." I assured him. I placed a few more baby carrots on top. "You gonna make yerself some lunch?" I asked.   
  
"Nah. Rem's not hungry." He said and pulled my stool back. I smiled and sat. I started to eat a baby carrot and looked over at him. The Cajun charmer. He was famous for getting any girl he wanted. Of course, having empathy as one of his powers might have something to do with that.   
  
"Hey, Rem?" I asked.   
  
"Yes, chere?" He turned to me and met my gaze.   
  
"Why... Ah mean... Why are ya here?" I paused and looked at his puzzled expression.   
  
"Well, de chere invited Rem over for lunch, remember?" He asked. I frowned and dropped my fork.   
  
"Not that... Ah meant ta say, why are ya here with me? Ah mean, ya could get any girl ya wanted easy, so why'd ya pick me? Ah can't touch, Ah'm gothic, unpopular, not all that pretty, and right now Ah'm pregnant and about to have a kid..." I listed all of these things off on my fingers and suddenly felt like ugly old used toilet paper that'd been rotting in a sewer for a month. Man, I've got NOTHING going for me! He frowned and I swear, it looked like he was about to scream at me and storm off.   
  
"How can de beautiful belle ask Remy LeBeau such a t'ing?" He asked and I felt his gloved hand slip into mine. He slid off his ever-present shades and I noticed that his deep red eyes almost glowed.   
  
"I just... I'm not pretty like the other girls that flirt with you... And... God, Remy! I'm pregnant!" I cried. I swung myself around to face him fully and my salad knocked over and fell to the ground. I disregarded the salad and stared at him. A few tears slid from the corners of my eyes and ran down my powdered cheeks.  
  
"And Rem don' care, belle! Yer de most beautiful, kind, and witty person Ah eva met, chere! An' Ah love ya!" He said and rapped his arms around me. I rested my face on his shoulder and cried into his shirt silently.   
  
"You do?" I asked and lifted my head to look at his face. My gothic makeup was smeared and I looked like a piece of trash.   
  
"Yes, chere. Ah love ya." He said and kissed my hair. I broke down in sobs after that. Who could blame me? The finest guy I'd ever seen had just proclaimed his love for me twice and h*ll, I was about due for a hormonal mood swing!   
  
"Ah... Ah love ya too, Rem..." I whispered. He gave me a comforting squeeze and pulled back. He grabbed my napkin and started dabbing it on my face. After a few seconds, all of the makeup had been washed off and I was left without the dark and paling makeup that I was never seen without. He smiled and stood.   
  
"Now, since de chere's food's ruined, why don' she let her bo cook her some food? How's de belle feel about chili?" He asked and started to clean up my mess of a salad. I nodded. Remy was one of the best southern cooks you could find up in Yankee country. I smiled weakly and he set to work.   
  
"Thank ya, darlin'." I told him. He smiled.   
  
~*~ Kitty's P.O.V. ~*~   
  
(I don't put enough Kurtty in, do I?)   
  
"Oh, I just love my room!" I squealed and looked around. Kurt smiled and scratched his head before resuming the moving process. He hung a net in the corner of the baby's side of the room slowly.   
  
"Vy does ze baby need a hammock?" He asked. I smiled.   
  
"It's not a hammock, silly! It's, like, a net for all the baby's toys and stuffed animals!" I laughed.   
  
"Oh. But de baby has no stuffed animals." He pointed out.   
  
"No, but it will soon enough!" I said. Oh, I was in a good mood! I just... I felt so energized!!! I giggled and twirled around a bit, which is pretty difficult for a pregnant girl.   
  
"Alright..." He said.   
  
"Kurt, thanks for, like, filling in for Logan! I can't believe he got called away on a mission so quickly!" I said and sat on my bed. Logan was supposed to help me move in but he was apparently "busy" or something. Personally, I'd bet 20 bucks that he just went out to get some smokes or liquor.  
  
"It's no problem, Keety. I'm just glad I can help ze cause." He said with a smile.   
  
"Thanks, Kurt. Hey, can you put the dresser over there?" I asked and pointed at an unoccupied section of the wall. He pushed and found that he couldn't move it, so instead he teleported it and himself over to the spot it was supposed to be in. A cloud of sulfur filled the room and the horrible smell invaded my senses. I was gonna be sick... I rushed to the bathroom and fell down at the toilet before I upchucked my lunch and a good portion of my breakfast. Kurt looked panicked. He rushed into the bathroom and tried looking for a way to help. He then noticed that I'd worn my hair down today and it was falling around my face. He pulled it back for me and tried to stomach the smell of the vomit and sight of it coming from my mouth.   
  
"Keety! I am sooooooo sorry!!!" He cried as I finished. I nodded weakly and flushed before heading for the sink. I swished some water in my mouth and spit repeatedly. I then cleaned my face a bit and washed my hands. While I was brushing my teeth, I turned to him.   
  
"It's ok. It was gonna come up sooner or later." I said and shrugged.   
  
"Oh... Still... I should 'ave known better than to teleport around you..." He hung his head. I frowned and hugged him.   
  
"Don't worry about it!"   
  
"But you vere feeling better before I did zat!" He insisted.   
  
"Grr... If you, like, wanna make me feel better, then I guess you can finish helping me fix the room up, ok?" I suggested. He nodded. We spent 3 hours moving everything the old fashioned way. After that, we went downstairs and ate chili together. I actually saw Rouge down there without makeup!   
  
TBC   
  
So... How'd ya like it? I've been shooting these chapters out lately, haven't I? Anywho, my mom and grandma just started reading it! Oh no! They've been bugging me about it forever and I finally caved! So, this is officially parent approved! ^_^   
  
GUESS WHAT!!! There'll be a baby next chapter!!! The next one will be the LAST monthly thing! I think... Don't sue me if I do another one! It's 9 months next chapter!!! YAY! It's what we've been waiting for, for about... 7 chapters! Wow! You guys (And girls! I'm not sexist! I'm female!) are patient! Personally, I'd have held the authoress at gunpoint by now and MADE her write!   
  
//Piotra:// That's why she updated so quickly. She's afraid you'll start acting on your threats.   
  
//Akurei:// Well, can you blame them?   
  
//Piotra:// No. I blame you.   
  
//Akurei:// It's nice to know I have such an active and supportive muse... Maybe I should get Sota, Jota, Mota, Aota, and Bota in here...   
  
(Sota, Jota, Mota, Aota, and Bota are five purple penguins I created soon after Piotra. They love to "play" with Piotra. Jota's blind due to a blue penguin named Felize beating him up, but the rest are just wierd. Sota's the leader, Jota's the funny one, Mota and Bota are grunts and like to point out the obvious, and Aota's the got-to guy and most sencable one. They're all male, but Jota's my baby.)  
  
//Piotra:// NOOOOOOO!!! I'll be good! I swear! Here! Take this! *Hands me a piece of paper.*   
  
//Akurei:// *Reads paper.* Hey! This is a plan for what happens during childbirth! *Laughs* Hey, this is pretty good! Were you holding out on me???   
  
//Piotra:// I was saving it until you hit 9 months...   
  
//Akurei:// Wow! Were you working on this the whole time?   
  
//Piotra:// Yes.   
  
//Akurei:// I'm impressed! It's hilarious! If I tweak it a bit we can use it!   
  
//Piotra:// REALLY???   
  
//Akurei:// Why not? It's not like I've got many funny ideas for childbirth.   
  
//Piotra:// AWESOME!!! So, who do we do first???   
  
//Akurei:// I'll tell ya when the reviewers can't hear me, ok?   
  
//Piotra:// Yeah! Ok, reviewers, we love ya, but go away! ^_^   
  
//Akurei:// DON'T TICK OFF THE REVIEWERS!!! Ok, bye!!!   
  
~ Akurei and Piotra ~ 


End file.
